


Reciprocation

by iCyanz



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Realizing Feelings, Underage Drinking, idk - Freeform, in which makoto is the ultimate game developer but he doesn't feel like it hahahah, non-despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCyanz/pseuds/iCyanz
Summary: He rarely used his cellphone. He thought it was a commoner device, much rather using telephones for calling, and having no use for texting. But he picked up the expensive phone and opened the Google app.'Happy definition'."feeling or showing pleasure or contentment."
Relationships: Makoto Naegi/Byakuya Togami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Happy

Byakuya wasn't good with emotions. At all. He'd been taught all his life that what *he* wants doesn't matter, it's what's best for him that matters. As such, he buried his emotions deep- very, very deep.

But even the deepest mysteries of the world can be solved with a lot of effort.

Makoto doesn't mind his friend's dry voice, or his unflinching bluntness, or his overall presence of royalty that any other person couldn't touch. Very few people could reach that level- not saying Makoto is on Byakuya's level, no. Far from it. He merely manages to please the young king, whether it's intentional or not (usually not), and thus, Byakuya likes him. Just a little bit. Yea, like how he's somewhat fond of Kyoko for her useful talents, or...well, he doesn't really like many others. Most of the other people in the class are tolerable (the kind of tolerable where if you had to choose between liking or disliking someone, you'd choose dislike) or downright annoying.

Enough preamble. Makoto arrived in class, as usual, just before it started.

Byakuya side-glanced at his...friend, as the bell rang. He was sitting in his natural position- arms and legs crossed with a displeased look on his face. Makoto sat adjacent from Byakuya, giving him the opportunity to turn around and give his friend a small smile and wave. He did this nearly everyday- everyday he wasn't absurdly tired from playing video games all night. Byakuya didn't see the point- why would Makoto go out of his way to say hi? They're in a club together, he can say hi then. Or even during lunchtime, if it really had to be done.

The teacher went on to call role, and the first class of the day started.

\------

Ah, end of the school day means it time for clubs. Byakuya and Makoto are in the Debate Team together. Makoto may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but he's proven more than enough times to be useful in this field. And Byakuya, well, he (thinks) he's good at everything, and he finds it entertaining.

They sat down next to each other, as always. There was still some time before the meeting starts, though, so Byakuya shot Makoto a question:

"Why do you bother saying hello everyday?" He asks, looking forward. "We see each other everyday here. Why not wait until then?"

Makoto must've been struck with confusion, as he stared at Byakuya for a few seconds and then went into thought. It's true that it's a strange question coming from Byakuya, as he usually can figure things out for himself, but he just had to know. And it'd be awkward to just sit in total silence for upwards of 5 minutes.

Finally, Makoto spoke. "Well, I just like saying hi to you! If I can brighten your day somehow, and so easily, I might as well do it, right?" He replied. Now that was an unexpected answer.

Makoto...was trying to make Byakuya happy? The young king couldn't hide the confusion on his face. He thought of every possibility, and some could be right, but he couldn't bring himself to bring up one. Of all, he wondered *why*. Byakuya likes himself, that's for sure, and it made him happy, but he never thought of the possibility of other people doing it.

"Huh." Was all he said. Makoto smiled a small smile. Add that to the list of things that didn't make sense. Why would Makoto smile then? Ugh.

"Well, can I ask you a question in return?" Makoto asked.

"Well, that was your question, but now I'm curious. Go on."

Makoto rolled his eyes playfully in response to the bluntness of Byakuya. But his expression suddenly turned shy, as if he were nervous to ask.

"I said go on." Byakuya forced.

"Well, it's just...you're so...serious all the time, and like you have no emotion." Makoto started. "Like with Kirigiri, but like, in a different light."

Byakuya kept a straight face this time, but inside he was confused once more. "And...?"

"Well, have you ever...had a crush?"

Byakuya froze. Had he? Has he ever considered someone to be of his level, and to be worthy of him? He thought for a good minute. Makoto started to get impatient.

"Uh..."

"I'm thinking."

The more he thought of all the possible people, the more the conclusion came to a wavering 'no'. Wavering, as in he wasn't sure but he doesn't think so.

He finally responded, "No. I don't believe so. Why?"

Makoto seemed shot down for a brief second, but then picked up his spirits. "Just something that I think about sometimes."

Well, that was about the weirdest conversation Byakuya's had all week. But he didn't have to worry about it anymore- the meeting was about to begin.

\------

He couldn't stop thinking.

What the hell happened earlier?

2:09 PM. He can remember it clearly, every detail.

Why did that happen? Why was it affecting him so much?

The young king paced around his room. Even his superior intellect- his knowledge granted by his family purely of elites couldn't help him figure this out. Byakuya was perplexed, all thanks to that dumb Makoto Naegi.

Sure, Kyoko could confuse him, with her more social knowledge- perhaps that's just a side effect of being born into such a powerful family, you don't learn as many plebeian social tendencies. But that's not the point. Makoto simply said words. Words that seemed to hold no meaning to the other boy, weighted Byakuya's brain like a wet towel.

Makoto wants Byakuya to be happy.

That's the part that gets him.

Did Makoto think he wasn't happy? What does happy even mean? He was happy. He has the world at his fingertips. He can literally do anything he wants! Why the hell wouldn't he be happy?!

He rarely used his cellphone. He thought it was a commoner device, much rather using telephones for calling, and having no use for texting. But he picked up the expensive phone and opened the Google app.

'Happy definition'.

_"feeling or showing pleasure or contentment."_

Feeling pleasure or contentment. Was he...content? He couldn't tell. He didn't want to say no. He knew he can do whatever he wants- if he wants to be happy, he'll be happy. Such is the way his life goes. But deep inside him, in the weakest part of the heir, he knew- he wasn't content.

But why?

He didn't have an answer. He doesn't like not having answers, but that seems to be a recurring theme tonight. He sighed deeply and fell backwards onto his bed. He put his hands to his face and rubbed it, his glasses going up and down with the motion.

He hated this.

He doesn't know what's going on.

All thanks to that dumb Makoto Naegi, he's got him questioning everything, including his relationship with the shorter. Makoto is idiotic, too hopeful, too nice, too sincere. He won't get anywhere with that mindset. And yet, Byakuya likes it. He likes his dumb comments, his dumb hope, his niceness, his sincerity in his words.

'What the hell has gotten into you, Togami?!'

He thought repeating that question in his head would help. Reminding him he's a Togami. A Togami does not get dumb, useless feelings for some low-life talentless commoner, much less positive feelings.

And yet, Byakuya was thinking about Makoto in a positive light. He thought about the way his hair fluffs, his cowlick, his very low-life fashion, his freckles, his smile, his gentleness-

Byakuya opened his eyes sharply, a rush of blood going towards his face.

He's in love with Makoto Naegi.

\--------

He couldn't stop thinking.

Why did he say that? Why did he ask that?

It was such a Makoto thing to do- make a dumb mistake and ruin things.

He did not think highly of himself. He saw himself as boring, unoriginal, bland- not deserving of his title of an Ultimate. He simply wasn't as good as Kyoko, or Sakura, or Hina, or Taka, or Sayaka, or-

Byakuya.

Makoto inhaled. That boy...what has he done to Makoto?

He rolled over so he's facing up in his bed, putting his hands on his face, maybe to stop the blushing. Makoto will never get Byakuya, on a mental and physical state.

Byakuya is mean. Cold-hearted, blunt. He insulted his friends endlessly for the smallest things. Makoto simply doesn't get it. Wouldn't it be easier to just be nice? He didn't know. Byakuya is a book he could never read.

And yet, that small thing- the one small thing, in which Byakuya holds back a tiniest bit when it comes to Makoto- it gave him hope. Hope he has a chance. It might be the brunet blowing it out of proportion, sure, but he can tell that Byakuya is the slightest but nicer towards him.

He smiled.

He frowned.

He forgot he's Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Boring Loser.

He's boring, bland, uncreative, dumb. Byakuya is rich, a prince essentially, talented, smart. Makoto never had a chance to begin with.

And yet, he can't stop falling for the heir. It seems every interaction makes the boy fall harder into his mix of despair and hope.

He didn't like thinking like that. When bringing up something like this to Sayaka or Hina, he was met with encouragement- and he didn't dare bring it up to Kyoko, she might kill him for doubting himself. But it doesn't make him feel better. He knows he will never be on their level.

He truly did not deserve to go to Hope's Peak Academy.

And still, _still_ , Byakuya talks to him. Makoto didn't know why. Byakuya is sure he's on a different level, far above Makoto. Why spend time with him?

He didn't know.

He hates not knowing, but such is life.

He sighed.

He couldn't tell anyone his feelings. If he told Sayaka, she wouldn't be surprised and just teased him for it. If he told Hina, she'd be thoroughly shocked and give relationship advice that, while Makoto appreciates it, ultimately didn't help. Has Kyoko even been in a relationship? Ask her tomorrow, she might actually be the best source.

If he told Byakuya...

He would be laughed at.

Tears formed in Makoto's eyes, and he bundled up further into a ball on his bed. It's the sad, sad truth of despair.

It's worse that, Makoto knew this, but,

He's in love with Byakuya Togami.


	2. Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um, well, being lonely isn't a good feeling. I'm sorry you feel that way."
> 
> "Makoto, you make me feel less lonely."

A new school day has arrived, and such came with another day with Byakuya.

Makoto didn't ever see Byakuya outside of school, now that he thinks about it. And he's known him for a year or two now. All he knows is he lives in the biggest mansion in Japan, and that's about it. It's kind of a mystery what's actually inside the Togami mansion, but Makoto can bet it's extremely fancy. Fancier than him, by like, times twenty, or thirty.

He sighed. He needs to stop thinking about Byakuya. He realized this before, and his latest semi-breakdown over Byakuya just reminded him that he needs to get over this dumb crush. But also...

Makoto wasn't actually that late to class this time. Usually he would arrive only a minute early, or five minutes late, depending on if his latest game obsession would take over for the night. But this time, he arrived much earlier than normal, and he got a chance to talk to Byakuya more before class started.

He sat down in his seat, adjacent to Byakuya as always, and twisted his body around to face Byakuya, putting his arm on the back of the chair.

"Hey, Togami!" Makoto beamed. The blond, as per usual, was reading some thick book. Byakuya glanced up at Makoto for a second.

"So you decide to come early today?" He asked, a cold tone in his voice. "And I see you're greeting me verbally this time. Was this on purpose, or simply luck?"

The blond cracked a confident smile, and Makoto died a little. If his confident smile was enough to make Makoto weak, he wondered what his genuine happy smile would be like. Makoto blushed slightly just thinking about it. It was so...out of character for Byakuya to genuinely smile, but he seriously wanted to know what it looked like.

"Ah...I'd say a mix?" Makoto shrugged. "Had trouble sleeping, woke up a bit earlier, so...but! I could've stayed home a bit longer to play video games, and instead I came to school earlier to talk to you!"

The brunet beamed, but inside he was dying. God dammit, another stupid thing he said right to Byakuya's face. He wanted to face palm himself, but he kept his composure as much as he could.

Byakuya looked back up at Makoto, a bit of a confused expression on his face. The same one Makoto saw yesterday, when he was asking Byakuya the question. 

"You're a very interesting person, you know that, Naegi?" 

The blond's words struck Makoto's soul. What the hell does that mean...?

"Ah?" Makoto mumbled, his face slightly red. "Wh...what do you mean by th-"

The question was cut off as the signal for the first class was about to start. He twisted his body back around to face the right way, but looked over his shoulder slightly to give Byakuya a glance, but the blond was already back to reading his book.

\------

The halls were filled with people, basically all taller than Makoto (what can ya do, being 5'2 in high school), which was always a little intimidating. But, it is lunchtime, so it's expected for the halls to be full.

He made himself as small as possible so that he doesn't take up space while he checks his locker. He can't reach the top shelf, so it's noticingly bare compared to his other two shelves. He put his books in the locker, and rests his hand on the outer edge of the locker door. He looks to the inside of the door, and sees multiple pictures of his times with his friends at Hope's Peak. He smiled softly, feeling warm, before shutting the door. 

As he shuts the door, he's greeted by a tall figure that was behind it: Byakuya. Makoto recoiled in shock, making a small noise of surprise.

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow. "Did I catch you off guard? You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Naegi."

Makoto sighed in relief, as he calmed down from his initial shock. "Yea, pro'ly. When you're shorter than every other man in the school especially." He nervously giggled a bit, putting his hand at the back of his head.

Byakuya uncrossed one of his arms to push his glasses up. "I have a request for you."

Makoto put his arm back down and looked up, confused. "Eh? What is it?" He probably couldn't fulfill Byakuya's exact request, which made him a bit disappointed in himself already, since the blond will get mad at him, but...he had no choice.

"Come to my mansion. Tonight." Byakuya re-crossed his arms as he looked away from Makoto, as if he was slightly embarrassed. Makoto stood in silence, as if he was either stun-shocked or waiting for Byakuya to continue.

"You know where it is, yes?" Byakuya continued. "I will let the security guards know of your expected arrival."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait..." Makoto put his hands up as he tried to get Byakuya to pause. "You want me to come to your mansion? Why? I-I mean, we've been friends for...a while now- why so sudd-"

"Figure it out yourself." Byakuya coldly stated. "But you *are* expected to be there. Seven P.M. should be good. And don't be late- I hate waiting, and you know this."

Byakuya turned and walked away, leaving Makoto in a state of unreality. There's no way this was real- why would the blond want Makoto to suddenly come to his mansion? Could it be he's...?

No. That's impossible. He probably just...

Makoto sighed. He couldn't figure it out, it just simply doesn't make sense. The only way it's possible is if Byakuya sees Makoto as a close friend, seeing as he never lets anyone from school in his mansion. But even that seems a bit too wild- why would Byakuya see Makoto, someone who is so hopelessly below him, as a close friend? 

It's impossible, and simply a dream. Yea. Makoto must've dozed off in class again, and he's dreaming.

He sighed, and walked the opposite direction Byakuya headed, waiting for this cruel dream to be over.

\------

Makoto can't say he was expecting the dream to be reality.

He was ultimately lying to himself when he claimed it was a dream. Even now, as he stood at the gates of the Togami Mansion, it didn't make sense. Why would Byakuya want him here? 

He let out a deep breath. 'You know what? I'm not gonna question it, I'm just gonna see what happens. I'm sure Togami'll tell me when I'm inside...'

He proved his identity to be the real Makoto to the guard outside. The security guard had given him a strange look, as if he's thinking 'this is the person Byakuya wants to see?', but Makoto didn't dwell on it too much.

He walked the long path to the front door of the house. It was certainly...big. He had seen pictures and stuff, yea, but in real life, it doesn't even compare. It was very intimidating to the short man- it would be to any person, really. How does Byakuya live here...?

He finally got to the door. Before he could grab the handle to open it himself, he heard a beeping noise and the door opened automatically. He guessed it was some kind of...identity-searching door, that opened automatically when proven to be a verified person by the system. They sure were anal about their security, the Togami's...

He walked inside, his slightly-worn tennis shoes hitting the shiny floor. He pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket. 6:49 P.M....slightly early. Even then, Byakuya seemed to be waiting for him, as he was loitering just past the main entrance area.

"Naegi. I see you're finally fixing your horrible lateness tendencies." The blond stated, crossing his arms as he faced Makoto. Makoto smiled and giggled, muttering a 'yea'.

"Come. We can talk on the way." 

"Where're we going..?"

"You'll see." 

How cryptic. It made it sound like he was about to be murdered.

Either way, he followed Byakuya throughout the huge house. Makoto sure was getting his exercise in for the day.

He was slightly behind Byakuya's pace, but not far enough to be able to make conversation.

"So...why did you want me to come?" Makoto asked.

Byakuya turned his head to glance at Makoto slightly, before turning back to face forward. "Is it simply not enough to want some company?" He responded. 

Makoto shrugged. He supposed it was normal, just odd for Byakuya of all people to want company.

The rest of the walk was somewhat uneventful in terms of talking. They rode down an elevator to the basement floor, and ended up at a...bar area? Makoto was even more confused now.

"Is this a...bar?" He asked, stepping forward a bit. "Why would you need a bar?"

Byakuya shrugged. "I must be honest, I don't see the point either. But it is a nice addition, is it not?" He asked. "It has some of the most expensive wine in the world."

Ah, so it was to show off. Makes sense. Makoto walked forward a bit. He has drank alcohol before, and he is of age, but it seemed weird that this is where Byakuya wanted to take him.

Makoto perked up and turned back around to face Byakuya. "Wait, you're still seventeen!" He stated, remember that the blond's birthday was still a month away.

Byakuya glared at Makoto. "And? I'm fully aware you've drank underage, Makoto." He coldly stated. "I wholley remember a year ago, when you went to a party with Hina and ended up passing out on the floor."

Makoto blushed deeply. "Who told you that? I know you weren't there." 

"Kirigiri."

Right. Kyoko was the driver. Makoto turned back around to continue forward and take a seat at the bar. He felt dumb that Byakuya remembered that, but also pleased that he remembers something about him.

Byakuya walked past the stools and into the bar area itself. "Do you have any preference?"

Makoto hummed in thought. "Euhh...no, I don't think so. Haven't drank enough to really have a favorite."

"Then you will get mine." Byakuya grabbed a bottle from one of the shelves, as well as two wine glasses with intricate designs on them. He poured out the near-bright red fluid into each, giving them almost equal amounts. 

He brought back the glasses over to the counter Makoto was at, and sat one of them in front of the brunet, and the other in front of the seat next to Makoto. Byakuya circled back around the counter to go to his seat, and it was only then when Makoto noticed Byakuya was wearing a slightly different outfit than his usual one.

It was more...casual. The same black blazer and shirt, but without the weird green stripes (he didn't know what they were), and the collar looser. It was a very nice look.

"So you have different outfits, huh?" Makoto asked as he picked up the glass of wine. Byakuya made a 'tch' sound.

"You're only just noticing I'm wearing something else? You really need to be more perceptive. Noticing small details can sometimes be key to a solution."

Makoto smiled a bit. "Maybe."

"But yes, I don't have just one suit." He states the obvious. 

"Well, I knew that part. It's just a li'l shocking, since I've only seen you with the one you wear at school 'n all." Makoto replied.

Byakuya shrugged a bit in agreement, before picking up his glass and taking a sip. Makoto did the same, flinching as the strong taste hit his tongue.

"It's sour," He stated. Byakuya glanced at Makoto.

"Do you not like it? I can get something else." He offered, but Makoto shook his head.

"No, it's good! Just caught me off guard, ahah." He smiled. "'N it's fitting this is your favorite, y'know."

"Are you saying I'm sour?"

"Maybe." Makoto chuckled mischievously. Byakuya smiled softly before taking another sip.

The wine was good, indeed. No wonder it's so expensive. Makoto got used to the sour taste. All his years of eating Sour Patch Kids is paying off.

Makoto wondered. Surely there's a deeper reason for Byakuya to invite him over, right? Maybe he was lonely. It was a dumb thought at first, but thinking it over, Makoto thought about how no one except he and Kyoko talk to him at school. 

After a minute or two of silence, that felt like an eternity, Makoto broke the silence.

"Um...can I ask something personal?"

Byakuya paused. "...Depends."

He assumed that was a prompt to continue, so he did. "Is it...lonely? Like, being in this family."

Byakuya didn't say anything for a good thirty seconds. Makoto's train of thought started up, leading his anxieties about everything to skyrocket. The blond tapped his pointer finger repeatedly against his arm.

"If you simply must know the truth, yes."

Makoto wasn't as shocked at his response as he thought he'd be; more of a mellow reaction. "And, you only have me and Kirigiri for friends at school, s-"

"Kirigiri and I aren't friends. We simply share a common mutual in you."

"Ah, okay..." Makoto paused, before continuing. "So...um. Yea, sorry."

Byakuya looked at Makoto. "What're you apologizing for?"

"Um, well, being lonely isn't a good feeling. I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Makoto, you make me feel less lonely."

No words could describe how Makoto felt right then. Byakuya, his long-time crush, just said that- not to mention the use of his first name as opposed to last. His heart beat wildly and his face flushed red- he felt like he was on some kind of high.

Makoto didn't say anything, and Byakuya continued after seeing his reaction. 

"You're interesting, Makoto. A normal person would hesitate to talk to me. You have no second thoughts about it, despite knowing how I can be towards you. It...makes me feel better."

Makoto inched closer to Byakuya, his body moving on its own. "Togami..."

The blond grabbed Makoto by the chin softly, and pulled his face closer till their lips connected. It felt like a dream lasting a millennia, just pure peace and tenderness for what felt like ages. Makoto barely realized what was happening until Byakuya pulled away.

He stared into Byakuya's dark cyan eyes, before realizing just what happened. 

"Oh- I'm sorry- I-" He started to get up to leave, but Byakuya grabbed his arm.

"Makoto. Follow me."

Once again, Makoto was trailing slightly behind Byakuya as he led him to more unfamiliar places. Physically and mentally.

The kiss...Makoto had several fantasies about how it could go, but he never imagined it would be real. Once more, he felt like this was a dream. There's no way this is real. No way-

Byakuya stopped and turned around. "I want you to...stay the night with me, if you will." 

It was odd seeing Byakuya more modest for once, but a welcomed kind of odd. Makoto nodded, "Yea, of course, Togami."

"Call me Byakuya."

Makoto flushed red once more. "O-okay, Byakuya." The name felt foreign to say, having always called the other by his last name.

Byakuya led the brunet into what he presumed was a guest room. Well, it could be a bedroom, but seeing as it's downstairs, he'd assume it's a guest room. Just a really fancy one. Nothing less for the Togami's, he supposed.

Byakuya shut the door behind Makoto, and led him to the bed. Before he knew it, he was once again being kissed by Byakuya, this time more fiery and passionate. 

And the rest is too R-rated for this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so I got some ideas and now this is a three part book! Hope y'all enjoy !!
> 
> Also Byakuya is a liiitle ooc here but dammit let me have soft kuya

**Author's Note:**

> U ever start writing smth lose motivation and thne finish it 5 months later at 2 am? Yea
> 
> I'm honestly super duper proud of this. I don't typically write Danganronpa, but man I should do it more often. Naegami is a huge comfort ship of mine so I'm glad this turned out well.
> 
> Also I may or may not be projecting onto makoto hAHA
> 
> Ty for reading!! Leave a kudos and a comment if you like!


End file.
